Athena Potter and The Forged Contract
by Roses Wrath
Summary: Young Athena makes a wish after a particularly harsh beating by her uncle, and it comes true. Now, having forged a contract with none other than Ciel Phantomhive, she must survive her years in Hogwarts as a 'normal' student. With Ciel there as well, though, how will she keep her secret from her Slytherin house? Rated T for later Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rolled across the sky, as lightning lit it up in a brilliant glow.

In a small community, in a place called Private Drive, one house was lit up in the stormy night, and screams of agony broke the otherwise silence of the place, save the storm itself.

If one looked closer into number four, they would see a little girl being beaten by a walrus of a man, while a horse-like woman watched with satisfaction as the girl cried out, begging for the man to cease beating her, promising that she'd be good. Her cries went ignored however, and he brought his belt down once more.

When the man grew bored of beating her, he dragged her into the small cupboard under the stairs and slammed the door, laughing as she cried out again, as her ankle was smashed inside of it.

Later on that night, she finally uncurled from her spot, and turned on her light, examining the cuts and bruises that littered every seeable part of her body. Sniffling, she pulled out a small bottle of disinfectant, and a small roll of gauze from under her pallet, and started cleaning and bandaging the various cuts.

After finishing, she curled up into a ball in the corner, wishing very much that she could have someone to look after her and not hurt her, like her aunt and uncle.

Little did she know, was that her wish wouldn't go unanswered this time around.

Later into the night, she opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a large room, in an equally large bed (not literally, that'd just be weird otherwise…) and that there was a teen of about 14 years old sitting in the chair beside her. His hair was slate blue, and hung around his face, and he held himself in a way that would have looked quite intimidating if he were older.

Freezing, she waited for a moment, and then started edging away from him, and towards the other side of the bed. Just as she made it to the edge, he spoke.

"You shouldn't be moving. You'll pull the stitches that Sebastian put in," he stated, standing. She froze again and shrunk back as he walked around. He frowned when she did so, and spoke again. "I won't hurt you."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" she asked horsely, and he sighed again.

"I promise that I will not hurt you on purpose, so mote it be," he said, and a soft glow surrounded them both, making her gasp.

"You're magic!" she exclaimed, and he smirked slightly.

"Not quite. That was a demon's oath," he said, and her eyes widened, before she shrieked and bolted over the other side and towards the window, intending on escaping, but before she could reach it, the boy caught her and set her down in a chair.

"Lemme go, lemme go!" she cried, struggling. He sighed and called another person in. A moment later, a man with raven hair and burgundy eyes walked in, sighing.

"Yes, Mi'Lord?" he asked, and the boy nodded towards her, not daring to let go, less she actually make it to the window and jump out.

Without another word, the man scooped her up and held her still. More cries escaped her, and all of the sudden, a brilliant white glow pushed the man back, and into the wall. The little girl then proceeded to make her way to the window and out.

When out of the room, she realized that she was two stories up. Sighing, she started running across the window sills, and to the balcony, where she dropped to where she was hanging. Knowing she'd have to drop anther story to make it to the ground, she let go and launched herself away from the house.

A moment later, she hit the gravel, and rolled to a stop. She scrambled up and started off towards the woods nearby, only to stop when she ran into the boy, who caught her before she fell.

"Whadd'ya want wit' me?!" she yelled, backing away. He sighed and looked her square in the eye.

"I want to make a contract with you," He stated, and she glared at him. Her glare, however, was weakened by the spark of curiosity In her emerald green eyes.

"What kind of contract?" She asked cautiously, and he smirked, just as the man appeared behind him.

"My butler and I will offer you protection from those who wish to harm you, and in return, I get your soul when your wish is fulfilled," he said, and she stood straighter.

"I will also get the information that I desire to know?" she asked, and he nodded.

"My butler, Sebastian, and I will give you all the knowledge that we can," he said sincerely, and she nodded.

"Alright. I'll sign the contract," She said softly, but then added; "As long as I never have to go back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's."

"Very well," the boy said, and held out his hand. Feeling suddenly bold, and more hopeful than she had in years, she took it, and a brilliant glow surrounded them, blinding her.

When it faded, she looked down, looking for any change in her appearance. The boy smirked, and nodded to Sebastian, who disappeared, only to reappear a moment later with a mirror. The little girl took it gently, and looked into it, gasping when she saw the pentagram on her left eye.

"Wow," she breathed, and the boy smirked again, before taking her hand again and leading her back into the house.

" 'Wow' indeed," he answered, and led her up into the room that they'd previously been in.

"Will I stay here from now on?" she asked, and he nodded, while Sebastian tucked her into bed.

"Yes, you will," the boy answered, and she smiled at him. A second later, a thought struck her, and she frowned.

"What do I call you?" she asked, and he outright laughed.

"Whatever you wish, Mi'lady," he answered, and she thought for a moment, before deciding.

"Jayson Nevermore," she said, and he smirked.

"And what may I call you, Mi'lady?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Athena Rose Potter," she answered, and drifted off to sleep not long after, knowing she was safe with both demons watching over her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 Years Later (Athena's Eleven Now, Peoples!)**_

"Jayson!" Athena called, and a moment later, the blue-haired teen was at her side, bowing slightly.

"Yes, Mi'lady?" she asked, and she snorted.

"First, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" she said with a halfhearted glare.

"Many, Mi'lady," Jayson answered, and she growled.

"Then do so!" She snapped, and her gaze returned to the large tawny owl that sat on her desk, with two letters attached to it's leg.

Jayson smirked, and held out his arm so the bird could sit on it. Once the bird had settled itself on the appendage, he untied the letter and sent it off.

"It seems that your Hogwarts letter has finally arrived," he stated smoothly, pocketing the other letter for later.

"My what?" Athena asked, choaking on her tea. Jayson handed her the letter, and she looked at the adress on it.

_Ms. Athena Potter_  
_Phantomhive Manor_  
_Private Study._

"What the hell is Hogwarts?" she asked, frowning, and Jayson sighed.

"It's a school for magic users. Girls are known as witches, and boys are known as wizards or warlocks," He stated, and she scowled and dropped the letter on the desk.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? I don't have TIME for this kind of stuff!" she exclaimed, and stood suddenly, and stormed out of the room, and out to the garden to think.

Jayson sighed and followed her, only to run into Sebastian on the way out to the garden.

"Her letter has arrived, Mi'lord?" he asked, and Jayson nodded, and pulled out the other letter.

"Less than three years in the mortal world, and they've already found me," he stated sourly, eyeing the letter that lay in his hands, addressed to him in a name that he had refused to use for over one-hundred years.

_'Ciel Phantomhive_  
_Phantomhive Manor_  
_East Wing.'_

"You'll have to attend, this time, Mi'lord," Sebastian stated, and he groaned.

"How am I supposed to explain to her that she has to call me by a name that hasn't been even MENTIONED in over a hundred years?" Jayson groaned, and scowled as she spoke, having walked back.

"Maybe just tell me?" she said quietly, her eyes curious, but still alight with anger.

"I've been receiving my Hogwarts letter since I was your age. That was over a hundred years ago. Back then, I was known as Ciel Phantomhive," he said, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Like the TOY MAKER Ciel Phantomhive?" she asked, and he nodded, "So why didn't you tell me your actual name in the fist place?"

"Because he-," the Sebastian started, but the younger male cut him off.

"Because of the fact that I'm not actually supposed to be ALIVE right now, or, at least this young-looking," he said, and Athena went quiet for a moment, before speaking again.

"So what do I call you, O' mighty toy-maker?" she asked, and he snorted, making her laugh harder.

"Whichever you'd like, although at Hogwarts you'll be required to call me by my birth-name," he stated, and she contemplated, before coming to a decision.

"I think I'll call you Ciel," she stated, and he frowned.

"Why is that?" he asked, and she smirked, looking very much evil.

"Otherwise it would be odd for me to go around calling you the almighty toy maker," she said, snickering when he groaned.

"You're impossible!" he exclaimed, and she smiled at him, and skipped away.

"I'm not Impossible, I'm a Potter!" she sing-songed, and he growled before taking off after her, Sebastian close behind.

* * *

Diagon Alley was packed when the trio finally arrived that day, and Athena almost got trampled, resulting in Sebastian having to carry her. Ciel, on the other hand, glared at every single thing that moved.

The result was the both of them bickering on their way to Gringotts, earning them a lot of odd looks.

"You need to stop glaring at everything that moved, Phantomhive. Otherwise, the look might stick," Athena snapped, and Ciel turned to her, hands on his hips.

"And if I don't?" he countered, and she smirked.

"If you don't, I'll order you to wear a pink tutu, and do the chicken dance in front of all these people, to a Teletuby song," she said, and his eyes widened slightly, and he fell quiet, and continued walking, glaring at the ground instead of all the people, who were now giving them odd looks.

When they got to Gringotts, Sebastian sat her down and handed one of the goblins at the counter the Potter vault key. Said goblin then scrambled off and returned with another goblin, who studdied Athena with interest.

"Lady Potter, it is an honor to meet you at last," he said, and she took a step back.

"And may I ask who you are?" she said, and he smiled to her, his sharp teeth resulting in Ciel and Sebastian stepping closer to her.

"I am the Potter account manager, Griphook," he said, and Athena relaxed.

"It is nice to meet you, Griphook," she stated, bowing slightly to him. He bowed in return, and stepped aside, holding the door open.

"May we speak of your account information, and give you your rightful house ring, now that you're here?" he asked, and she nodded, following after him, both Ciel and Sebastian close behind.

Inside was an office-like room, and she looked around before taking the offered seat in front of Griphook's desk. He pulled out a box, and a file, which was thick with parchment.

"Miss Potter, I would like to start with a bloodline potion, and a heritage potion, if it would be alright with you," he said, pulling out a knife.

Instantly, Ciel was at her side, glaring at the goblin. Athena, however, gave him a cautious look.

"And what do these potions have to do with a knife?" she asked, and he nodded to her.

"All they need is a drop of blood from you," he stated, and she thought it over for a moment before holding out her hand to take the knife. The goblin handed it over to her gently, and put two bowls of clear liquid on the desk, followed by magical parchment. Understanding what she had to do, she cut the palm of her hand and let a drop of blood fall into each bowl.

The next instant, the liquid disappeared out of both bowls, and words started to appear on the parchments, and a second later Griphook picked them up and read them.

"It seems that you are the Heiress to Potter, by adoption, Prince, by blood, Perevell, by adoption, Gryffindor, by adoption, Ravenclaw, by blood, Hufflepuff, by blood, and Slytherin, by conquest. You are also the next in line for Black, it seems," he said, and almost went on to the next paper, only to stop as another name appeared. His eyes widened, and he looked at her, "It also seems that you are heiress to the Phantomhive vaults by contract."

Ciel and Athena both froze as the goblin looked at them, and almost sighed in relief when he went on to the next piece of parchment.

"You… may want to read this yourself," he said, and handed the parchment over to Athena, who looked at it in awe.

_'Parentage:_

_Severus Tobias Snape (by blood)_  
_Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (By blood)_  
_James Charles Potter (By adoption)_  
_Lilly Rose Potter nee Evans (By adoption)_

_Godparents:_

_Sirius Black_  
_Remus Lupin_  
_Thomas Riddle Jr._  
_Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_  
_Ameila Bones_  
_'Cissy' Malfoy nee Black'_

When Athena finished reading, she set the parchment down, frowning.

"I'm adopted," she stated, and Griphook nodded unsurely.

"It would seem so," Griphook said, and she looked at him, growling, "Now-,"

Before he could finish, Athena stood, her eyes bright with anger, and her magic lashing out.

"Why was I not told of my true parentage before this!" she yelled, and the goblin reared back, surprised.

"We've been sending you yearly statements, and a request every two to...," he started, and then stopped, and growled as well, "That damned medaling wizard."

"What?" Athena asked, her magic stopping almost instantly, her eyes curious, but still angry.

"That fool Dumbledore! He's been saying that he's been sending them to you for ages. And you haven't received a single one!" Griphook snarled, and Athena's magic lashed out again.

"I want all bank reports from when you started supposedly sending them to me. Now," she hissed, her eyes brighter than normal, and hair whipping around her face.

Griphook bowed and fled the room, almost running.

Almost.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I realized that I have a LOT of mistakes in the first version of chapter three, so I'm redoing it. XD**

**Don't hate me!**

* * *

When Griphook returned, he had a stack of papers, which he sat down in front of her. Instantly, Athena descended upon them, Ciel and Sebastian helping her sort them out. Many were bank statements, showing withdraws from the time she was five, until two weeks ago, made by Dumbledore, and put into the Weasely's accounts.

Athena also found a marriage contract to one Ronald Weasely. She had that instantly destroyed, and all the money and belongings taken from the Potter vaults put back where they belonged. Ciel, after sorting out her bank statements, went through the Phantomhive statements, and made a withdraw of 500 galleons for school supplies.

"Is there anything else that I need to do?" she asked, and Griphook shook his head in a negative, and then shot up.

"I could call your biological parents here," he said, and Athena thought for a moment before nodding, and the goblin once again hurried out of the room, returning about thirty minutes later with a scowling man and a slightly crazed-looking woman in a black dress.

Looking at the two with curiosity, she realized that she looked much like both. The two adults, however, were confused as to why they were there, and why a child was there. Severus sneered, and Bellatrix looked at the child with scrutiny.

"I do not understand why I was called here," Severus said, his voice bored, albeit a little annoyed.

"It's because I had Mr. Griphook call you both here to discuss a few matters in which were never resolved," Athena said silkily, and Severus looked at her again, his eyes narrowed.

"It seems...," Griphook, catching everyone's attention, "That Ms. Potter is not as much of a Potter as we once thought."

"You're saying she's not Potter's child?" Severus asked, and Griphook nodded.

"In fact, she wasn't even Mrs. Potter's child. She was adopted," Griphook said, looking at Athena, and then back to the two adults. Bellatrix's eyes widened, and she squeaked, but Severus stayed as stubborn.

"And?" he asked, and Athena snapped.

"I'm yours, you bloody wanker!" She ground out, her eyes alight, and he realized that they were green with a purple tint, much like Bellatrix's, when the woman didn't have a glamour on. Severus spluttered at the name calling, and Bellatrix openly laughed, glomping the younger girl with a shout of 'Mini-me!'

"I certainly am _not_ a _mini_ anyone! And I'm _not_ small!" Athena protested, scowling and trying to free herself from the woman's grasp.

After a few minutes, Severus was knocked out of his shocked state by a streak, and a shout of 'never!' by Athena, who had hid behind him. Bellatrix took one look, and just about tackled both of them, until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Young Mistress, I don't think that this is the appropriate behavior for a lady," Sebastian stated, and Athena pouted, walking over to him and Ciel, before swatting them over the head.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she shouted, a much lower voice, she continued, "Go back to the manor now. I think that they'll try and take me back with them. I'll call you if I need you. Otherwise, I'll see you on the first of September."

Both nodded, and bid her a farewell, and she turned back to Bellatrix and Severus. Both were arguing quietly, and she noticed the wedding bands on their hands. With a smirk, she bid Griphook a farewell, telling him that they would leave in a few moments.

With that, she snuck up behind the two arguing adults and listened in.

"-died long before that," she heard Severus say, and Bellatrix frowned.

"Not that long. Only about two weeks. Then, those two backstabbers came out and said that they'd had a daughter," Bellatrix all but growled, "I believe it."

"Well, I don't," Severus said, "That damned meddling fool killed her himself. If you'll remember, we were both tied up at the time, and were present at her slaughter."

"Even though, I want a child, and this is my chance. Even if she IS Potter's child, she's good enough for me," Bellatrix stated, "Even though she's terrible at eavesdropping on other peoples conversations."

Athena flushed and stepped forwards, pouting at the fact that she'd been caught. Severus raised an eyebrow, and she pouted even more, her curly black hair falling in her face. He sighed, and nodded, before grabbing both girls by the hand and apparating.

When they landed, Athena stumbled forwards and fell. Bellatrix helped her up, and smiled. Athena looked around, and when she spotted the large mansion, gapped in shock. It was larger and a lot more extravagant than the manor she lived in with Ciel and Sebastian, and looked a lot more lived in.

"Wow...," she stated, and Severus snorted.

"This is Prince Manor," he stated, and walked to the doors and opened them, leading the two inside.

Without a second though, Athena followed, happy to find some kind of normalcy in her life.


End file.
